


Icha Icha Rivals

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi & Gai are getting older, Kakashi feels like his lover doesn't find him attractive any more - he couldn't be further from the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icha Icha Rivals

Kakashi sighed morosely into his pillow; his long-time lover had ditched him last night and left him all alone. Gai had been acting very strangely recently, becoming secretive and jumpy. Even their sex life had taken a nose dive – Gai never seemed comfortable anymore, always twisting and turning and taking ages to reach completion. Kakashi had tried everything he could think of to revive his rivals’ interest – even wearing the green spandex jumpsuit that Gai had had made especially for him, it even had an inbuilt mask. He’d felt ridiculous wearing it but it seemed to turn his beautiful blue beast on.

He’d been working out more too, thinking that maybe he’d been getting too out of shape to be attractive. Gai had still sparred with him but hadn’t hung around afterwards as often as he used to, taking advantage of the adrenaline and endorphin rush that strenuous exercise incited. Kakashi wondered, rather morosely, if his rival had found someone younger, faster, better than him, someone who wasn’t as mentally unstable. Nobody immediately sprang to mind but then he hadn’t wanted to trail his rival either, he wasn’t sure that he actually wanted to know who had stolen his lovers interest.

The alarm tolled softly in the pre-dawn gloom like a mourning bell and Kakashi rolled to his feet silencing it before padding towards the bathroom to shower and shave before imbibing his daily dose of caffeine. When he emerged from his super-long shower he discovered that he was still alone. It was his birthday today where was Gai? Surely his strange behaviour recently didn’t mean that they were going to break up did it? Kakashi didn’t think that he could stand to lose the love of his life on his birthday, he would definitely die of a broken heart if that happened.

Fed and caffeinated he felt much calmer but still just as lonely, ever other year Gai had practically shaken him awake in his excitement to present his gift. Kakashi always pretended like it wasn’t a big deal no matter what the other jounin got him but really he loved the amount of thought that Gai put into finding him the ‘perfect’ gift. Maybe Gai had started to take him seriously? Surely not, Gai had always known that he couldn’t put his emotions into words properly.

He dressed carefully, on the off chance that Gai would suddenly appear. First were the tiny green boxer-briefs, the ones that didn’t quite cover his cheeks, the ones that Gai had personally bought for him whilst on an extended mission across the other side of the world. They seemed designed to show off his bulge whilst also providing plenty of support for training. Now if only the man himself would appear to compliment Kakashi on his underwear choice. No such luck though, even though he dressed with sloth-like speed he was still all alone when he tied off the last wrap.

He tried to clean his apartment but quickly lost interest, it was plenty clean enough anyway. His laundry was up to date and Tsunade never gave him missions on his birthday. His team were off training in blissful ignorance, he had never told them about the anniversary of his birth and he didn’t intend to. The rest of the jounin and chuunin that he associated with on a daily basis were aware of his lack of appreciation for anything party-wise and were probably going to avoid him like the plague.

Finally he could delay no longer and set off at a slow amble for the memorial stone. He visited with his dead friends and family, remembering them on this day seemed to appease their slightly restless souls. He was drawn from his slightly morbid train of thought by a stray kunai landing in the grass at his feet. He glanced quickly in the direction that it was thrown from and saw a flash of bright green and orange through the trees. Looking down at the weapon he saw the note attached.

‘Meet me at the usual place. I have something to tell you.’ There were no names on it, nothing incriminating at all if you could discount the green paper and bold calligraphy.

“Oh bugger” was all Kakashi could say before he began making his way towards the meeting point, he pulled out his little book as he walked along, taking comfort from the familiar habit. On the outside you would never know that on the inside he was a quivering wreck. What on earth could Gai have to tell him on his birthday that couldn’t be said in the privacy of his apartment? Oh well, only one way to find out.

When he reached the secluded clearing Gai was standing in the centre, a bright ray of sunshine glinting off his teeth whilst he struck a good guy pose. Kakashi slouched over the green-clad man, tucking his book away as he went. He tried to project an aura of boredom, but he was a little nervous so he wasn’t sure that it was as effective as it normally was. Gai gave him the thumbs up and Kakashi smiled behind his mask at the familiar greeting. If Gai was being his normal self surely that meant that nothing bad was going to happen. Right?

“Glad to see that you could make it so quickly my Eternal Rival! It is surely the spring-time of your youth!” The sunlight glinted from his teeth again making Kakashi wince. In all the years of their association he had never figured out how Gai managed to do that – it had to be a strange quirk of his training, or perhaps of his dentist. Kakashi gave a low grunt in reply and moved to stand inside his lovers’ personal space but did not actually touch him.

“Rival, I challenge you to give me your Icha Icha book!” Kakashi took a slight step back horrified – his porn, Gai wanted his porn. WHY did Gai want his porn? Gai had never wanted his porn before. 

“Why?” he mumbled softly.

“You can’t do it can you?” Gai teased, Kakashi knew he was teasing but it still stung a little “You can’t give up such a small thing simply because someone asks you? Or is it because it’s me that’s asking?” They had been over this so many times recently – Gai seemed to be slightly obsessed with getting his paws on Kakashi’s book. Slowly, oh so slowly, Kakashi reached into his hip pouch and pulled out his dog-eared treasure. 

He looked at it, then at his lovers’ beaming face, several times, weighing up the advantages and disadvantages of the situation as he understood it. Figuring that he could always fight Gai for possession of the little book if he tried to damaged it in anyway he handed it over. Gai’s grin became huge as he took the book and tucked it very carefully into his vest.

“I have made the most wondrous, youthful gift for you! To show you how very much I love you.” With that Gai’s arms wrapped around him in an exuberant bear hug – not that Kakashi minded, he could stay like this all day. Gai’s arms tightened around Kakashi, lifting him completely off the ground, then the spandex-clad nin leapt up into the trees, landing on a large branch. Gai sat down on the branch and patted the trunk between his thighs, reaching his hands up towards Kakashi in a beseeching motion.

Giving in Kakashi sat down between heavily muscled thighs, Gai snaked an arm around his waist pulling him back against a warm firm chest. The other arm reached back behind the two men and rummaged around for a few moments before placing a bright green wrapped package in Kakashi’s lap.

“Happy Birthday my rival” Gai whispered in his ear “I know you’re going to love this Kakashi” Kakashi shivered hearing his own name issue from those frequently-kissed lips, Gai hardly ever called him by name and it always sent shivers down his spine. He wriggled slightly in pleasure.

Kakashi slowly unwrapped his present, his heart pounding. Inside was a bright orange book with two green clad figures on the cover, in tiny discrete green lettering was the title ‘Icha Icha Rivals’. Kakashi opened the book and gasped, partly in shock, partly in desire at the first page. It was a full frontal nude shot of an excited Gai, in full colour. Gai’s hand tightened on his thigh, probably in nervousness.

The next page showed a similar picture but this time of Kakashi himself and he gasped again – when had Gai taken this? He was completely paranoid about having his picture taken, he was sure that he’d never agreed to this. He quickly flicked further through the book, glancing at the content. It was pure porn, starring himself and Gai. And he couldn’t remember ever seeing a camera recently, and the pictures WERE recent, they showed his latest scars.

“Don’t cheat Kakashi, you need to read it from the beginning” Gai chided gently. Kakashi twisted around to face his lover

“Gai” He didn’t know what he’d been intending to say, he was completely speechless, staring into the heavily browed eyes before him. Gai smiled understandingly.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while now. I know you love those little books of Jiraya’s and I couldn’t help but think that you deserve to star in one as well. But I couldn’t tell you and so I had to use my spy cameras to capture all of the images. I thought that we could read it together.” Gai somehow always seemed to be able to read his mind. Shrugging slightly he turned back around, snuggling back against the broadly muscled figure behind him and began to turn the pages.

As they slowly viewed the little book Kakashi felt himself grow aroused, he’d rarely seen pictures of himself and he’d certainly never seen any from this particular angle. In the photo he was bent over with Gai’s sizable package rammed deep inside of him – he was very curious as to how Gai had taken the picture since the angle was from below looking up. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know though, ignorance was bliss. At least this book explained why Gai had been so distracted during sex recently – he had obviously been trying to extend it to get more photographs.

Gai’s large hands slowly slid down to grasp his hips and drag him back and slightly up so that he was semi perched over a very hard groin. Obviously this little masterpiece was exciting its maker and co-star as well. Kakashi spread his legs wide, as wide as he could, letting his legs hang down over Gai’s. The beautiful blue beast groaned in enjoyment, thrusting up against a welcoming ass and nibbling at a delicate jaw line, the scent of his arousal like a heady perfume. 

Kakashi deliberately rocked back and forth over the bulge beneath him causing loud groans to erupt from his own throat as well as from his partners. He tilted his hips forward and arched his back, throwing his head back so that Gai could nibble at his exposed throat. The absolute submission of baring his throat to the larger, physically stronger jounin always caused strong pulses of arousal to course through Kakashi’s body. Gai knew it and frequently exploited it.

Large, calloused hands firmly grasped his hips and ground him down, Gai never did things half-heartedly, and he always threw himself into whatever it was fully, be it a fight, a mission or sex. Kakashi had always appreciated this, he was not a woman and he didn’t want to be treated as such, rough play wouldn’t hurt him. Rough play had a nasty habit of turning him on. Gai rubbed his cheek against Kakashi’s cheek in a quick loving gesture.

“The next page is one of my favourites” he whispered huskily, his tongue just barely teasing the lobe of Kakashi’s ear. With trembling fingers Kakashi turned the page. Oh Kami! Kakashi reached up a shaking arm to capture Gai’s face in his palm, he gently turned the clean-shaven face so that they were eye-to-eye. Gai was blushing furiously and his cock was pulsing erratically underneath Kakashi’s buttocks, he still had a smirk on his face though and Kakashi could clearly see why.

Gai just shrugged in answer to his implied question, as if to say ‘it turns me on, so what, do I make a big deal about your kinks?’ Kakashi cocked his head to the side ‘hmm, well no but oh Kami, the picture’. Gai’s hands caressed his throbbing erection slowly, still smirking. Shaking his head in resignation Kakashi turned the page, hoping for something a little less… less… just less. 

The next picture was just as lewd; Kakashi stared, very nearly hypnotised by the sight. Gai was obviously hugely turned on by this, his cock was pulsing and his hands were wandering everywhere on Kakashi’s pale body, ducking under his clothing where he could and roaming over the top where he couldn’t. Who would have thought that the beautiful blue beast of Konoha was a bigger pervert than Sharingan Kakashi, a man who read porn in public?

He mentioned as much to his highly distracted lover who replied, eventually, that he’d only discovered this kink whilst he’d been working on the book but if Kakashi was willing they could create a whole anthology. Kakashi put the precious new book inside his hip pouch, they could definitely finish reading this later. The idea of a series of photographic pornographic picture-books featuring himself and his lover appealed to him immensely. They should get started as soon as possible. His fingers began automatically making the seals for a transportation jutsu.

“Don’t go. I like you where you are now just fine” His fingers were stopped in their motions as a deep masculine voice murmured seductively in his ear and he shivered in delight. Fingers not his own made quick work of removing his flak vest and carefully placed it aside before attacking his shirt. Kakashi writhed and groaned and generally got in Gai’s way, it wasn’t that he was trying to be difficult but being submissively pliant was not in his nature. He enjoyed a good struggle, particularly a sexual struggle.

Gai’s large hand grasped the back of his neck firmly and pushed his torso towards the tree branch that they were perched on. His legs were still spread over Gai’s and his feet dangled down. He used his arms to push his body back against Gai’s urgings forcing the other man to exert his strength to keep his lover pinned. Kakashi deliberately squirmed against his captor whilst Gai attempted to shuck his spandex, he moaned when a bare chest pushed against his naked back.

Happy with his level of undress Gai proceeded to attempt to remove Kakashi’s pants, the copy-nin generally struggling and making half-hearted attempts to escape. Both men knew that if Kakashi really wanted to get away he could. But they both enjoyed this game, having played it for many years. Having finally got Kakashi’s ninja blacks pushed down far enough to expose his underwear Gai hummed his approval. Then he proceeded to tell Kakashi, in minute detail, about how sexy he looked.

“Y..you…ahh... can take a…a….ahh…photo… if…ah… you want…ahhhh.” Kakashi panted to his hot-blooded lover as the other man ground his naked erection against Kakashi’s covered pucker. Gai thrust his approval of this idea and quickly summoned a clone to get his camera and to take some pictures. Whilst the clone was happily snapping away Gai pushed the barely opaque cloth aside so that he could view his goal, he then ran the pad of his thumb roughly over the spasming entrance.

Gai kept up his running commentary as he slowly pushed something small and hard and slippery inside of Kakashi, obviously the clone had grabbed more than just a camera. The toy was roughly manipulated back and forth, dragging against sensitive tissue, Kakashi was in heaven. He moaned his approval and pushed back as much as he could against the body holding him down, relaxing his sphincter as much as he was able. Gai teasingly popped the little toy free and rubbed his dripping erection against the gaping mouth.

“Just do it Gai, ahhh…so good….I’m plenty …ahhh… loose enough already” he panted pushing back desperately trying to be filled by the eager organ. Gai acquiesced and leant forward slowly pushing himself into the man below him, panting harshly in his enjoyment. Kakashi held his breath as Gai hilted, the larger man was lying completely on top of him letting him bear their combined weight. Gai rocked forward and latched his mouth to the nape of Kakashi’s neck.

Kakashi was thankful that Gai had left his skimpy underwear on, the mans’ weight on top of him was grinding his erection painfully into the tree branch he was lying on. Gai rocked his hips again without letting go of his mouthful and Kakashi pushed up against the branch with his arms, arching his back trying to give his lover more space to move. Kakashi could hear the sound of the camera still clicking away, the sound coming from behind him, from between his splayed thighs.

The thought of what the pictures would look like turned Kakashi on further. He was uncomfortable, his pants were cutting into his thighs and Gai was incredibly heavy on his back. The bark on the branch was scratching his abdomen and his neck was cramping something awful at the awkward angle. He’d never been so turned on in his life. He was probably going to cum without any direct penile stimulation. His orgasm was probably going to fry his brain with its intensity. This was his best birthday ever.

Gai moved his hands underneath Kakashi’s torso, utilising the same section of branch to gain leverage, as he thrust shallowly. Kakashi would have preferred something a little deeper and attempted to tell his lover such when suddenly a familiar butt plug rose in front of his face, support by chakra. The plug zoomed forward into his open mouth and Gai’s clone told him to suck on it and to not let it drop. This was the toy that Gai had loosened him up with, the toy that had been up his own ass. Kakashi sucked. Loudly

Something warm and wet was trickling down Kakashi’s neck, Gai had bitten through the skin in his excitement, again, not that Kakashi minded. Nobody but his lover got to see those scars anyway. Gai’s pounding became more forceful now that he had the taste of blood in his mouth, his arm muscles straining and pressing against Kakashi’s ribs. It wouldn’t be long now. Kakashi deliberately made louder sucking noises on his butt-plug pacifier knowing it would increase his lovers’ excitement.

Kakashi very nearly spat out his mouthful when his orgasm ripped through him, the contractions of his anus driving Gai over the edge as well. Gai’s teeth tightened on his neck and his body stilled as he pumped his essence deep inside of Kakashi. His body slumped down when he finished, a hand reaching around to grab the butt plug from Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi gasped and moaned when Gai pulled out of him and quickly shoved the plug in to keep anything from escaping.

“I want you ready for round two.” Gai announced as he thumbed the flange of the toy, moving it around inside of Kakashi with a slight sloshing sound. He then pulled Kakashi’s sweat soaked underpants back into their proper place, effectively preventing the plug from slipping out when the copy-nin got up.

Kakashi slowly pushed himself into a semi-sitting position, took a deep lungful of air and grimaced at the sticky mess below him, and on him. Gai hugged him against his sweaty chest and a rumbling laugh escaped him as he inspected Kakashi’s creamed pants.

“What a waste” he moaned “I wanted to suck it out of you” Kakashi’s breath caught in his throat and his spent cock tried to twitch in excitement. “I guess I’ll just have to wait until you’ve read a little further through our book. Your youthful presence graces it pages and makes me want to suck you dry then fuck you into next week” And Kakashi had been worried that Gai was going to dump him for someone younger and fitter today.


End file.
